Uva
Uva appeared in 2010 TV series called Kamen Rider OOO. Uva (ウヴァ) was the insect Greeed, and has aspects of a stag beetle (Kuwagata), mantis (Kamakiri), and grasshopper (Batta). Uva at first lost the most Core Medals to OOO and Ankh, having one of Batta and Kamakiri Medals stolen. When Uva was first created, he resided within his 10 Core Medals along with the other Greeeds. But as the 10th Core Medal was taken away, Uva was released from the Core Medals. He and the other Greeeds became the embodiment of greed. The King witnesses the birth of the Greeeds and shouts “Happy Birthday!” as he takes their Core Medals. Uva joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The Greeeds manage to get their Core Medals back too, but even when they are in their full form they can’t take on the king. In order to defeat him, they resort to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach Yummy, Lion Yummy and Whale Yummy, they are almost as strong as a fully formed Greeed because of the King’s strong greed. But none of this is enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and scans all Core Medals which sealed him and the entire Greeeds along with Ankh's right arm. ﻿After having his first Kamakiri and Batta Medals stolen by Ankh, Uva creates the first two Yummies to find Ankh and produce Cell Medals. His Kamakiri medal was later retaken by Kazari after the his fight with OOO, but was never returned to Uva. Uva went out for OOO to regain his Core Medals and was shocked at the news about Kazari. Ankh used this to his advantage and got another Kamakiri medal from him, as well as a Kuwagata medal through OOO using the Cheetah Medal. Realizing Ankh's full intentions, and commenting that he should consider collecting other Core Medals himself, Uva confronts Kazari only to fall for the Greeed's lie before baiting Ankh into a trap where he regains his Kuwagata Medal, and after a brief fight with Kazari that was stopped by Mezool, he also regained one of his Kamakiri Medals along with his chest armor. In the aftermath of Kazari's scheme with Mezool and Gamel undone by their own Core Medals, Uva decides to act on his own so he can find his own form of evolution through the Core Medals. However, he has been shown unable to absorb Gamel and Mezool's Medals like Kazari. Instead, he started seeding people with his Waste Yummy, producing a massive amount of Cell Medals for him to absorb in order to drastically increase his power while attempting to resurrect his two allies, Gamel and Mezool. Later in episode 36, Uva manages to resurrect Gamel and Mezool. However, after witnessing OOO's Putotyra Combo in battle, the latter betrays Uva to side with Kazari, Maki and Ankh (Lost), in which Uva is destroyed by the other Greeed following their betrayal. At the end of the episode, Uva's Kuwagata Medal is all that remains, containing his essence as he proclaims that "it will not end here." However, in episode 42, he had been revived and reunited with other Greeds and Doctor Maki with Ankh, who has just reformed after Ankh (Lost) and its three red Core Medals has been destroyed. Uva assists Dr. Maki and the other Greeed in getting their medals back. After Ankh defects back to Eiji's side, Dr. Maki gives Uva back his final Batta Medal, allowing him to assume his complete form. Uva effortlessly overpowers both Birth and Birth Prototype, as well as OOO Putotyra and Eiji in his Greeed form. Ejii then flees to the Kougami Foundation and Uva proceeds to beat up Birth and Birth Prototype, remarking he is amazed that he had trouble with them in the first place. Suddenly, Eiji appears from the Kougami Foundation, the ground cracking underneath his feet from the weight of millions of Cell Medals. Eiji uses the King's Core Medals to assume the True Tatoba Combo and easily overpowers Uva. As Uva explodes, Maki adds Core Medals he stole from the other Greeed into him, saving his life. As Uva is about to resume his assault, Maki adds more and more Core Medals, despite Uva's protests. Uva flees, trying to maintain control. Eventually Uva stumbles into a motorcycle yard, pleading for help as he finally succumbs the power of the medals. His body dissolves and he assumes the form of the Medal Vessel, and everything in the city begins to dissolve into Cell Medals. The Medal Vessel is eventually destroyed as Uva's Core Medals are all sucked into the black hole that emerged from the Kyouryu Greeed's body. A replica of Uva, composed merely of Cell Medals unlike the original, was one of the four Greeed recreated by Foundation X, forming the Dummy Inhumanoids alongside four Museum Dopants. These eight Dummies were unleashed by Lem Kannagi and assaulted Kamen Rider OOO. However, alongside Fourze, OOO was able to set free the Seven Legendary Riders, who take on the battle against them. Ultimately, this fake Uva was destroyed by X-Rider's X Kick. Through the use of replicated Core Medals created by Foundation X, Kaisei Mogami unleashed copies of Uva and his fellow Greeed against Eiji Hino, Emu Hojo and Ryuga Banjo. However, the broken Taka Medal on Eiji's person allowed the original Ankh's personality to take over upon making contact with his duplicate body. A complete trio of Medals from Uva were among the Cores retrieved by Ankh, enabling Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO once again and defeat the Greeed. In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Uva was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Yummies created * Cockroach Yummy * Kamakiri Yummy * Otoshibumi Yummy * Ageha Yummy * Kabuto Yummy * Kuwagata Yummy * Batta Yummy * Kuro Ageha Yummy Powers and Abilities Incomplete * Greeed Powers: As a Greeed, Uva has superhuman powers and insect-like abilities true to the race he represents. ** Yummy Creation: A Greeed himself, Uva can create Yummies based on his host's desires which pull themselves out of the bodies of their hosts, then seek out and physically consume the object of their progenitor's desire before molting into their complete forms, this is similar to how most insects mature. However, starting with his Ageha Yummy, this has changed to carrying out the desire of their host instead, though taken to an extreme fashion, and Uva typically remains in contact with the host to some degree. ** Human Disguise: Uva can disguise himself as a young man who wears a green leather jacket in order to blend in with society. ** Cell Medal Consumption: Like all Greeeds, Uva consumes Cell Medals. * Immunity: After absorbing a large amount of Cell Medals, normal attacks have little effect on him. * Superhuman Jump: Possibly with the ability of grasshoppers, Uva can jump in an incredible height. * Superhuman Strength: Another from his insect traits, Uva can slice through almost any materials. * Fulgurkinesis: From his horns, Uva can generate a large amount of lightning for offensive methods. * Waste Yummy Creation: Simply from half of a Cell Medal, Uva can create Waste Yummies as foot soldiers or harvest Cell Medals, but in his case they were weaker versions. He used these at a rapid rate for his final dénouement. Complete * Greeed Powers: As a Greeed, Uva has superhuman powers and insect-like abilities true to the race he represents. ** Yummy Creation: A Greeed himself, Uva can create Yummies based on his host's desires which pull themselves out of the bodies of their hosts, then seek out and physically consume the object of their progenitor's desire before molting into their complete forms, this is similar to how most insects mature. However, starting with his Ageha Yummy, this has changed to carrying out the desire of their host instead, though taken to an extreme fashion, and Uva typically remains in contact with the host to some degree. ** Human Disguise: Uva can disguise himself as a young man who wears a green leather jacket in order to blend in with society. ** Cell Medal Consumption: Like all Greeeds, Uva consumes Cell Medals. * Immunity: In his complete form, Uva gains a stronger version of immunity where even attacks powered by the purple Core Medals have no effect on him. These abilities are very similar to the innate immune systems certain insects possess. * Superhuman Jump: Possibly with the ability of grasshoppers, Uva can jump in an incredible height. * Superhuman Strength: Another from his insect traits, Uva can slice through almost any materials. * Fulgurkinesis: From his horns, Uva can generate a large amount of lightning for offensive methods. * Waste Yummy Creation: Simply from half of a Cell Medal, Uva can create an Waste Yummy as foot soldiers or harvest Cell Medals, but in his case they were weaker versions. He used these at a rapid rate for his final dénouement. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Insects Category:Beetles Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Yūsuke Yamada Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Kamen Rider Universe